surprise
by KaraSays
Summary: Happy bithday sweetheart in the corner!


For the Author: _Sweetheartinthecorner  
_Birth date: July 12th  
Pairing 2: Any of the Weasley brothers/Hermione  
Prompts: Late night into morning, a Surprise.  
Additional Information: post Hogwarts is fine.  
Must Have: Smut, humor, romance._  
_　 　

Hermione stood outside of her families home watching them all gather for her 21st birthday. She had tried to talk to a few relative(s), but every time they asked her what she did, or how she spent her time, she couldn't really tell them. She would just say she loved her job in communications, and spent her time with her friends and her boyfriend. That only set her up for more questions she couldn't answer, so she excused herself and was just watching the rest of her family chatter.

She loved her family and loved spending time with them, but she couldn't help feeling like she didn't fit in. With her parents, she could at least tell then the truth, but with everyone else she had to hide who she really is, which is why she begged her mother not to throw this party in the first place; but to no avail, her mother didn't listen.  
So(\, there she was, just watching from the side of the house when all of the sudden she saw several heads of red hair, and a few heads of black hair come into her yard. That's all she needed to see before she went running to the group of people. She was so  
excited that she didn't care what her actual family said about her running in her dress, this was her real family.

Harry was at the front of the group with Ron and Ginny, so all three grabbed her in a group hug that landed them all on the ground.

"Surprise," The group yelled at her, causing her to laugh.

Hermione looked up with a huge smile on her face as she saw the twins, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Remus and Sirius.

"Are you serious?" She asked laughing as Harry and Ron pulled her to feet.

"Why yes, I am," Sirius said with a bow.

"Prat," Hermione said laughing.

"Witch," He replied pulling her into a hug.

"My cousins are here, all woman, go along now," She said teasing him about his whorish ways.

"I think I will," Sirius said laughing at walking in the way she pointed. The twins were next.

"Ello love!" they said as they pulled her into a hug and started laughing.

"Same to you," She said laughing.

"What may we do to keep that smile on your face," George asked.

"Don't prank anyone," She said but when she saw the look on their faces she said, "At least don't get caught, and no wands."

"We do love you," Fred said before pushing George and going after Sirius to mingle.

Hermione turned around and saw that everyone else had gone of to talk to her family as well, so she went to look for her mother. After a few minutes she found her mother in the kitchen, looking out at everyone through the window. She went to her mother and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks mum," Hermione said.

"Your welcome dear, I know how these things make you feel and thought your close friends and that charming boyfriend of yours would make you feel better."

"Your right, I should havr known," Hermione said with a small smile.

Hermione's mother laughed before she laid a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "Go find your man and make sure your father isn't giving him a hard time again."

"Thanks mum," she said walking out the back door.

000

After being stopped by her family members all commenting on her amazing friends, she finally spotted the man she was looking for.

"Charlie," Hermione sighed as she walked up to him and put her arms around his shoulders, as he was sitting at a table talking to Remus.

"Finally have time for me," He said fretting his hurt feelings.

"Well no, I came for Remus," Hermione said with a laugh.

Charlie gasp, Remus laughed and pulled Hermione around to sit in his lap.

"Why hello to you too," She said kissing his cheek.

Charlie chuckled before taking Hermione from Remus and settling her in his lap, "Your lucky I'm not a jealous man."

"If you were, you wouldn't be with her, she's always covered in boys," Remus said laughing.

They all heard multiple gasps behind them and turned to see a few of Hermione's muggle family members standing there. They made the three break out in laughter and grab their sides. Remus was the first to recover, and excused himself to go find Sirius.

"I finally have you all to myself love," Charlie said as Hermione turned around in his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"Speaking of which, were did you run off to when you first got here?" She questioned.

"To speak to your father of course," Charlie said grinning.

"I should be worried, shouldn't I?" She teased.

"Yes," He said laughing.

"Insufferable," She muttered as she kissed his lips, feeling him smile into her mouth.

"EWW," Two people yelled, making the couple grumble and pull apart.

"There are kids here, you dirty old lady," Fred said with a serious expression.

"Old?" Hermione asked scowling.

"She does look a little worn around the eyes doesn't she," George said stepping closer and pretending to examine Hermione.

"Oh dear, I can't be with an old woman," Charlie said tightening his arms around his girlfriend.

"Oh that's it," Hermione said struggling to get out of Charlie's arms.

The twins were laughing and pointing when all of the sudden they both got smacked upside the head, "Hey," They turned around ready to yell.

Of course they didn't when they saw that it was Sirius and Remus standing there with similar grins.  
"Oh," the twins said before running off.

Sirius and Remus both started laughing before they turned to Hermione and said, "Happy Birthday!!" Right as the twins set of the fireworks.

"I think I love surprise parties now," Hermione said before settling in Charlie's lap to watch the display, happily surrounded by her real friends and family.

* * *

There we have it love. I'd like to thank Clover fore beta reading, and Amy for the reminder. Happy birthday sweetheart!


End file.
